


cry baby

by floumboyant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alphabet Boy - Freeform, M/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Milk And Cookies, Pacify her, Pity Party, Sippy Cup, Soap, Training Wheels, carousel, cry baby, dollhouse - Freeform, tag you're it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floumboyant/pseuds/floumboyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanfiction based off of melanie martinez's 'cry baby' album, where louis tomlinson is in the role of cry baby. (likely discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cry baby

**credit to melanie martinez for cry baby.**

***

_"Why do you have to be such a cry baby?"_

_"Shut up, cry baby."_

_"Get over it. Stop being such a cry baby."_

_"All you are and all you ever will be is a stupid cry baby."_

That was all Louis Tomlinson ever heard.

He had a problem with how he reacted to things, simple things. If he fell down, he cried. If he failed a test, he cried. If he had to do a presentation, he cried. If he got scolded, he cried. If he forgot his homework, he cried. If someone didn't like him, he cried. If he was tired, he cried. Anything would cause him to cry, and it wasn't hard to notice.

Almost everyone he knew had given him the nickname of 'cry baby,' and by now, he barely even noticed. It became an every day thing for someone to call him that at least once. Everyone at school said it, and his family did too.

At first, he cried every time they said it. Now, he doesn't even care, no matter how much it hurts. He realized that crying over it just made them laugh and say it even more, but he couldn't control his tears in other situations. He was still a cry baby, and he knew it.

Today was Louis' first day of high school, and he was hoping that maybe it would change things. For some reason, he couldn't help but to have high expectations for his future. This was a place where everyone changed, a place where you could grow up and become a better person. That was all he wanted for himself. That was also all his family wanted for himself. They were sick of him being a cry baby all the time.

The tiny boy at the age of fourteen walked in through the front door, holding his schedule in his hand with a tight grip. He felt ready, as long as none of the teachers wanted the students to introduce themselves. He just wanted to slide through the day without anything that could throw him off, because if he could get through the first day, he could get through any day, right?

Looking down, he saw that his first period class was Spanish 1. _This shouldn't be that hard_ , he thought. Seeing a girl he knew from his classes last year, he walked over to her.

"Hey, um... do you know where the Spanish 1 class is?" Louis asked shyly.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I have Spanish 1 for first period too. I'll take you there, hold on," she said with a slight smirk on her face. "Follow me."

Louis nodded and trailed slightly behind as the girl walked down the hallway. After they passed a few classrooms, she stopped in front of the door and gestured to it with a smile.

"There you go! I'll be in there later, I just have to take a quick trip to the bathroom."

"Thanks a lot, Eleanor!" he said with a smile, giving her a small wave as he stepped into the classroom. It was a good start to the year already. He couldn't believe that one of his fellow classmates was actually being kind to him for once.

"You're welcome... cry baby," Eleanor said to herself with a laugh before turning and walking into the classroom right across from the one that she had led Louis into.

Louis looked into the room to see that not a single person in there looked familiar to him. He expected a lot of people from his grade to be in there because a lot of freshmen would take Spanish 1, but it looked like everyone in there was either a sophomore or a junior.

Shrugging, he walked over to an open seat in the middle of the room and placed himself on it. When the tardy bell rung, he was a bit confused as to why Eleanor still wasn't back from the bathroom, but he decided not to question it. Girls were strange.

"Okay, class. Welcome to Spanish. Before I introduce myself, I want to get to know you guys, so each student is going to stand up and say their name, age, and how they feel today . In Spanish. This will let me know what I need to refresh your memories with."

_Crap_ , Louis thought. _That's the last thing I wanted today... and wait, did she just say, in Spanish? I don't even know any Spanish! You've got to be kidding me... why would this be happening in a Spanish 1 class?_

Louis decided not to think too hard about the whole Spanish thing, and just focused on trying to calm himself down. With that, the first student began to speak.

"Hola. Me llamo Christopher. Tengo catorce años. Estoy cansado."

_What?_ Louis thought. _How did he do that so perfectly without hesitation? This is Spanish 1! None of us should know anything... Maybe he just happened to study over the summer._

However, Louis' thoughts were quite wrong. As the teacher called on person after person by row, he noticed that literally everyone in there seemed to basically know all of the stuff she wanted to hear, and he didn't know anything, except for "Hola," "¿Comó estás?" and "taco."

Soon enough, it was finally Louis' turn, so he slowly stood up out of his chair and clamped his sweaty fingers together from nervousness.

"Uh... ¿Hola? Louis. Louis Tomlinson... I-I'm 14," he stuttered.

"Spanish, señor," the teacher said.

"I'm sorry, but I... I don't really know any Spanish at all," he replied sheepishly, his cheeks starting to turn red and his eyes watering from embarrassment.

"Didn't your Spanish 1 teacher teach you anything, what was it... Louis?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow and taking a couple of steps closer to him.

"Isn't _this_ Spanish 1?" he questioned, becoming even more confused than he was when he was trying to form Spanish words that he hadn't even learned yet.

Suddenly, the class started laughing and Louis looked around at each person frantically, unsure of why this was happening.

"No, dear... this is Spanish 2. The Spanish 1 class is across the hall. Would you like me to take you there?"

Louis finally realized why all of the other students were laughing and why none of them looked familiar. This wasn't even his own class. Eleanor had purposefully led him to the wrong place.

Tears filling in his eyes and his heart dropping to his stomach, Louis quickly shook his head and answered, "N-no, no... I can get there on my own this time. I'm-I'm sorry... Sorry."

With that, he darted out of the room with tears falling down his cheeks and the laughter of people who weren't even his classmates echoing behind him.

"What a cry baby," one of them muttered, rolling their eyes. "Freshmen."

_No. No, no, no._ Louis thought. _This was supposed to be a fresh start._

Crying even more, he burst into his actual class and plopped down onto one of the seats in the back. He ignored the calls of his teacher asking what was wrong and buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the tears from the other people in the room. This was the worst way his first day of high school could have possibly went down.

Eleanor snickered at the sight of Louis crying and gave her friend a fist bump of victory.

_I really will be a cry baby for the rest of my life_. Louis thought, laying his head on the table and already wishing for the day to just be over.

_Everyone is right._

***

**okay, so that was the first chapter of cry baby! i hope you all enjoyed it, and be sure to leave constructive criticism in the comments. thank you so so much for reading!**


	2. dollhouse

**credits to melanie martinez for dollhouse.**

***

Louis walked home from school that day, tears shedding down his cheeks from how awful it had gone. That morning wasn't the only time he had cried. Basically, every single period, one of his classmates had found a way for him to break down.

They all knew that it was easy for him, and they were all doing it on purpose. They were trying their best to ruin what he thought could be a new beginning, and they did it perfectly.

Walking into his house, he wiped the last of his tears. (for now) When he got inside, he was walking toward the stairs when his mother stopped him.

"Have you been crying?" she slurred, a bottle of vodka in her hand and her hair an absolute mess.

Louis sighed. "No," he mumbled, trying to walk around her to go up the stairs.

She laughed. "You're lying," she replied, stumbling over to stand in front of the stairs so he couldn't get by. "You're always crying... such a cry baby."

Louis could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. He was tired of people saying that to him. He was tired of everything. He knew he was a cry baby. They didn't have to keep saying it.

"Mom, just let me go up to my room, okay? I had a bad day."

"Oh, really? Tell me all about it, son, that's what mothers-" she burped. "-are here for, you know..."

"I'd rather not. It's not like you'll remember it in the morning," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently and letting out a huff.

"Fine, but when your dad gets home, we're all having a family talk. With your sister too," she said, before walking away with her heels clambering against the hardwood floor.

Louis turned to watch her walk away before sighing once again and finally walking up the stairs. When he got to his room, he collapsed on the bed and contemplated on why his life sucked.

His mother's name is Johannah Darling, but most people call her Jay. She's an alcoholic. Louis couldn't remember the last time he saw her sober, and that's seriously saying something. He knew why this all started, but he just wished she would stop.

His father is most likely the reason. His biological father is Troy Austin, but he disappeared a long time ago. Louis' mother never talked about him, and she got angry whenever Louis asked, which always caused him to cry and that always caused her to call him a cry baby. Very expected, right?

The current "father" he has is his stepfather, who brought along his little sister with him as well. His name is Mark Tomlinson, and he's a scumbag. At least Louis thinks so. He's disgusted to have his last name. Almost every night, he disappears and goes off to clubs, leaving his mother to drown in alcohol and leaving Louis and his sister with basically no protection or care at all. Louis knew exactly what he was doing too. Mark always came home in the morning with alcohol on his breath and sex hair. It was pretty obvious that he was sleeping with some random girl every night. Who knows how old they even were?

Sometimes he even brought them to the house, while Louis' mother was knocked out on the couch and he was stuck in the room next door, listening to all the shouts and moans of pleasure. He never got sleep those nights. At first, he had tried to wake his mother up, so he could tell her what was going on, but she was always still too drunk to function.

His sister was another story. Her name was Lottie. She didn't speak to Louis much, other than when she was trying to force him to join in on smoking weed with her. Louis hated that. He was a firm believer in not doing any form of drugs, unless you were following a strict prescription because you were sick or something. And Lottie was only in 7th grade.

Lottie always brought home her friends, hiding away in her room with them and lighting a blunt. She was always too high to hear their dad having his way with women every weekend. When Louis tried to mention it to her, on the rare occasion that she wasn't high, she always got offended and said, "Daddy is a great person, he would never do that to Mom. How could you even say that?"

But she didn't hear it every night. She didn't get woken up by the sound of drunken laughter and look out the crack in her door to see what was going on. He doesn't either anymore because now he just automatically knows what's going on these days.

Lottie gets angry at her mother for being an alcoholic, even though herself is a drug addict and she brings home more than just weed on some days. She yells at her for being the reason why her father leaves all the time, but in reality, her father is the reason for her being an alcoholic in the first place.

Louis tries to explain this to her, but she never listens.

Sometimes he thinks that his father is talking to Lottie separately from him and brainwashing her with terrible thoughts about their mother. Louis knew she wasn't that great of a person, but he also knew that it wasn't her fault. It was his.

Louis had no trouble believing that because his "father" wasn't very nice to him. He was the only father he had actually really known, but he still didn't know him. He treated Lottie like a princess, but he treated Louis like a peasant. It was to be expected. Louis wasn't even his actual kid, but he just wished that he'd be decent to him.

Everyone at school either calls Louis a cry baby every day, or they are rolling their eyes and scoffing at him for _being_ such a cry baby all the time. They think he has everything he could ever want. In a town like this, that didn't happen often. They all lived in rundown houses and barely even have a yard. Then they come to school in the least expensive clothing they could find.

Louis, though, he had a lot. He had a decent sized house; it even had two stories. His grass was green, and he even had a brand new swingset in the backyard, even though him and Lottie never really went for it anymore. His clothes were expensive, and everyone knew it.

Even though his father was getting drunk at bars every night and hooking up with girls, he still went to work every morning and brought home lots of money. They had a lot to last them, even if he stopped working right now and they were getting no income.

This is the reason why everyone thinks that Louis' family life must be so perfect. They have everything they want, so how can they not be happy?

But to Louis, this was all just material things. He didn't care about a big house or expensive clothes. He didn't care about a pretty or a big yard. He didn't care about any of that. He'd rather have an actual relationship with his family and have a trash can for a house than live somewhere wonderful, but have a dysfunctional family.

All he wanted was for them all to be happy. He wanted to be able to bond with his father by playing football/soccer with him. He wanted to be able to look up to his mother and always be there for her. He wanted to be able to be a protective older brother of his little sister and be good friends with her. But none of that was ever going to happen.

All he wanted was to stop being a cry baby, and he couldn't. Because he could never be happy.

***

**that was the second chapter! i hope you enjoyed. leave constructive criticism, please. i want to make this fanfiction as good as possible.**


	3. sippy cup

**credit to melanie martinez for sippy cup.**

***

The sound of lips smacking against each other, soft moans escaping from two individuals' throat, and one woman nearly passed out on the couch after staying up late to wait for her husband to return home. All she wanted was to have a family talk. She had discussed this with her son, but she wasn't sure he had listened. 

Jay's drunken mind had her believing that Mark came home at a normal time every night, and she was just passing out too early to see him arrive. It caused her to be delusional about what was really happening. She knew, but she didn't want to believe it, so it was always shoved to the back of her head, especially when she was drunk out of her mind. 

It was dark. Really dark. Mark didn't even know she was awake, her eyes wide and staring up at the figures as he had a young woman wearing skimpy clothing pressed up against the wall. Jay could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she already knew that this wasn't going to continue any longer. 

"Come on," he mumbled against the girl's lips, pulling away from the kiss and pulling her toward the stairs. The straps of her dress was falling down her shoulders, and he was already thinking about how in a couple of minutes, the dress would be completely off. 

Jay was thinking about it too, but the image in her mind was a lot more graphic.

A lot more bloody. 

When the sinful couple disappeared up the stairs, Jay sat up on the couch with tears falling down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears, no, they were angry tears. Reaching over and grabbing the vodka bottle on the coffee table with a tight grip, she threw her head back and downed the rest of the strong drink. This was going to be stopped, no matter how. She'd given too many chances. 

Standing up off of the couch, she stumbled and almost fell, but (sort of) found her balance and took wobbly steps toward the stairs. She held onto the railing as she walked up, her eyes looking ahead without hesitation and her hand with a tight grip on the now empty bottle. Following the sound of laughter, she walked with bare feet to the bedroom that used to be shared between her and Mark with love, but now he was sharing it with someone else. 

When did it become so meaningless?

The door was slightly cracked open, and she stood with her hand shaking as she turned the doorknob. The sight in front of her was one she had predicted. The girl was laying on her back against the bed, her legs spread wide and Mark's head underneath her dress. They hadn't noticed that she had walked in yet because they were too drunk and drowning in the pleasure of each other.

Jay started laughing ironically, and that's when the girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked over to see what was going on. She stopped moaning. "Um," she breathed out. 

"What is it?" Mark muffled from underneath her dress, but before she could answer, Jay was quickly stepping forward and with her hands roughly against his body, she shoved him to the side and off of the bed. 

"What... the _fuck_?" she slurred, still laughing and slinging the empty bottle around like it was a weapon. The girl on the bed looked horrified, her jaw basically dropping to the floor. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it down to hide herself. 

"J-Jay," he muttered. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, but it _is_ what it looks like. I know what you do every night, _Mark_... you think I don't? Did you think I honestly didn't have a clue as to where you were going all the time?" she said, her voice rising and tears streaming down her cheeks at a rapid pace. Anger was boiling on her skin. 

"Come on, you don't know what you're talking about, honey. You're drunk," he said, slowly rising from the ground and walking toward her. "Just get some sleep, alright?" 

" _Stop talking to me like I'm fucking insane_!" she yelled, her grip on the bottle tightening as she grit her teeth. "I may be drunk, but this... this is real. It's real. Don't you dare try to hide it from me anymore, Mark. You don't think I'm that dumb, do you? How'd you even buy my wedding ring? Was it money from basically being a damn _prostitute_?" 

"Jay-"

"Don't call me that. No more, Mark. No more," she spat, stepping toward him and swinging the bottle like a mad woman. He panicked and tried to run past her, but she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backward. This caused him to choke slightly and not be completely focused, just before she swung the empty bottle and smashed it right against his head. This knocked him out, and he fell down, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

The girl on the bed shrieked of fear and immediately stood up, running toward the bedroom door and trying to make an escape.

"Oh, you think you're getting away from this? Nuh uh, missy, you're the reason why this is happening," she spat, quickly running toward her and wrapping her hands around her throat. Jay dug her thumbs deep into her throat, watching as the girl squirmed and made desperate squeaks. " _Slut_."

"Please," she said in a raspy voice, but before she could beg anymore, Jay grabbed a fist of her hair and started slamming her head repeatedly against the door frame, watching as blood splattered against the wall and listening to the beautiful sound of her screaming in pain. 

"That's what the bitch gets," she muttered menacingly, letting go of the girl and watching as she dropped to the ground. Jay rubbed her hands together before turning to her husband who was laying unconscious on the floor. 

"Your turn," she whispered, an evil smile forming on her lips. She turned to the pile of glass on the ground from when she smashed the bottle against his head to knock him out and started picking up the biggest pieces she could find. 

With that, she started stabbing him in various places repeatedly and listened the sound of him choking on his own blood. In the eye, in the chest, in the leg, in the forehead, in the side, in the genitalia, etc. Just as the life vanished from his eyes, she heard a sound from the door. 

"M- _Mom_?" 

She turned her head.

 _Louis_. 

"Dear," she whispered, dropping the glass on the ground and slowly stood up with blood dripping off of her fingertips. 

"Wh-Wh-What did you do?" he stuttered, slowly backing away from her with tears forming in his eyes. Even though he never really liked his stepfather, he didn't want him dead. The sight of him laying there motionless and bloody wasn't a sight that he had ever wanted to see in his lifetime. 

"Nothing, honey, this is... this is all just a misunderstanding. Go back to bed, okay?" she said, taking a step toward him, which immediately caused him to gasp and start running away, tears flinging out of his eyes. 

Louis darted down the stairs, looking around everywhere for the phone. He spent most of his life tucked in his room away from everyone else, and he didn't have any friends, so he didn't feel the need to know where the phone was. Boy, did he make a big mistake, huh?

Looking all around the living room, he found nothing, so he decided to check in the kitchen instead. Thankfully, there was a wall phone next to the refrigerator, so he ran toward it. Just as he was about to dial 911, he felt a cloth being pressed against his mouth and an arm go around his shoulders to keep him from running away, causing him to drop the phone and let out muffled screams. 

"You shouldn't have ran away," was the last thing he heard before everything went dark. 

***

When Louis woke up, he slowly fluttered his eyes open and was welcomed by a blurry figure walking toward him. As everything began to become clear, he figured out that it was his mother and the look on her face wasn't very happy. 

"I didn't want to have to do this," she said with a sigh, a small, pink sippy cup held between her hands. It was his favorite one to drink out of when he was a little boy, and sometimes he still used it, but no one else knew that. 

Louis slowly started to remember what had happened and panic started to set in once again. He began to immediately try to escape, but when he tried to move, he realized that his wrists were tied tightly to the bed posts with some cloth. It didn't hurt, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get out of there.

"Mom, please..." he begged. "Don't kill me."

"Kill you?" she shrieked. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You killed dad, and... and that woman..." he breathed out, tears falling down his cheeks. He was going to die. 

"They deserved it, dear, but it's not like that matters anymore. You won't remember a thing by morning," she said with a grin, walking toward him. 

"What?" 

"Just drink," she told him, grabbing his face with her hands and holding the sippy cup to his face. He was shaking his head back and forth, trying to do anything from keeping whatever the liquid inside was from getting down his throat. But it was unstoppable. 

Jay shoved it into his mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from swallowing it no matter how hard he tried. It dropped down his throat, and suddenly, the world was darkening again. 

"No..." he whispered, then he was unconscious. 

***

The next time Louis woke up, Jay was shaking his shoulders. Fluttering his eyes open, he looked up at his mother in confusion. She was never up this early.

"Mom...? What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"It's time for school, Louis," she told him, giving him a grin. This was weird. Was she... _sober_?

"Yeah, but I... I have an alarm. Why are you waking me up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm... a little nauseous. What happened last night?" he asked. He tried to go deep into his brain for some kind of memory of what had happened, but he genuinely couldn't remember a thing.

"Oh, nothing... you just got a little sick and puked throughout the night. Probably ate something bad. Do you not remember anything?" Jay asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"No, I... I just remember that yesterday was, um... the first day of high school, and... It didn't go so well. So I came upstairs and just laid down, and... that's all I can remember," Louis replied, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. "Huh."

"Ah, well, not much happened after that. You just kind of passed out, and then you woke up in the middle of the night puking. I gave you some medicine to help that out, so you should be fine for school today," she said happily, glad that her plan had worked. Louis hadn't remembered a thing. She was in the clear and no one would know what had happened because no one expected her to do anything like that and they would all just think Mark was gone for awhile. 

"Alright then... where's Mark?" he asked. "Did he come home last night?"

"Uh, yeah, but he... he had to leave. He's going on a business trip for awhile. I'm not sure when he'll come back," Jay answered, before turning to walk out of the room. "Have a good day at school."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, not believing a word that was coming out of her mouth. Louis believed that she believed it, but there was no way he was going on a business trip. He was probably running away with some chick who was too young for him. Oh well. He didn't care. Maybe with Mark gone, his mother would start to get sober again. She already seemed happier this morning. 

With that thought, Louis got out of bed and started to get ready for school. Maybe his life _would_ get better. Maybe not at _school_ , but at _home_ , there seemed to be some sort of a chance. 

***

**okayyy, that was the third chapter. this one is a lot longer than the others as you can see. i aim for at least a thousand words in each chapter, since this fic isn't really meant to be a novel or anything, but this one hit around two thousand so that's good. as always, leave constructive criticism in the comments, and i hope you enjoyed reading! thank you.**


	4. carousel

**credits to melanie martinez for carousel.**

**i apologize for not updating** **as quickly as usual.** **my original plan was to update a long time ago, just a couple of days after my last chapter, but then christina grimmie died, and it didn't feel right to write. and then i just couldn't force myself to write anymore. then when i actually started writing again, it screwed up and deleted a lot of what i had written, so i got frustrated and stopped writing. but i'm good now, and hopefully this chapter came out well.**

***

"Aren't you excited?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah, of course! I was just kind of zoned out," Louis said, turning to his friend, Niall.

Niall was the only friend he had, the only one he had made this year of high school. Right now, it was almost at the end of the year, and apparently, the entire school took a field trip to the local carnival during the last week. Today was the day of that field trip.

"Alright, good," Niall said, giving Louis a smile.

Louis wasn't actually that excited, but he didn't want to bring Niall down with him. It was just that Louis was kind of short, and every time he ever went to an amusement park or anything like this, people would laugh at him. Sometimes he wasn't tall enough to ride certain rides, at least not without a grown up or someone else who was taller, and no one wanted to ride with him, so he was always kind of stuck.

He hadn't checked his height in awhile. He just hoped he had grown a bit to not have to embarrass himself in front of everyone. He knew that if he got embarrassed, he would probably start crying, and that would ruin the entire day.

"You're sitting with me on the bus, right?" Louis asked hesitantly, looking over to Niall and raising his eyebrows.

"Of course!" Niall said, giving a jokingly fake gasp of shock. "I wouldn't leave you alone, you know that."

Louis just smiled in response. He didn't really know what to say. He was just glad that he finally had a friend that he could rely on. Niall had other friends too, but none of them really liked Louis. No one else really liked Louis at all in the first place. Niall got a bit upset with them for it, but he was glad that they allowed him to accompany him instead of always being around them.

With that thought in mind, the two friends walked outside and waited for them to be called to their specific buses. They were called by first period teacher, which was a good thing, because it was one of the only classes that Louis and Niall had together because Niall was a sophomore and Louis was a freshman. That class was Spanish 1, and Louis and Niall became friends because Niall saw how everyone was making fun of him for crying and decided to be nice to him. Niall was nice to everyone.

***

When they arrived to the carnival, Louis started to feel nerves deep in the pit of his stomach and he let out a deep breath as he looked out the window to try and distract himself. The bus had just pulled into the parking lot, and a teacher was now standing up and explaining the rules and regulations of how the students had to act while on this trip. They didn't want their school to look bad to the public. Louis already knew that none of them would listen.

"Hey, Louis? What's wrong?" Niall asked quietly, noticing that something was a bit off with him.

"Oh, um... nothing," Louis replied.

Niall sighed. "I know that's a lie. I know you well enough to see that. I can see it in your eyes. Are you sick or something? Motion sickness?"

"No, it's not that." Louis knew as soon as he finished that sentence that he should have just agreed. Niall would have believed that, but now he knew for sure that Louis was upset, and he was going to keep pestering him until he got an actual answer.

"What is it then?"

"I just..." Louis turned his head to look at Niall before letting out a sigh. He might as well tell him. He had no one else to talk to about anything, and he knew that Niall wouldn't judge him. At least he hoped so. "Well, the thing is, I've been to amusement parks and carnivals with my family before or at field trips in middle school, and there's a problem with my height. I mean, I can normally ride stuff, but sometimes, I'm just... not tall enough. And I know that if that happens, people will make fun of me, and then I'll cry because I'll be embarrassed and I always cry when I'm embarrassed."

"Louis, it's okay. I won't let anyone laugh at you, alright? If they do, I'll punch them right in the nose, yeah? That's what friends are for," Niall replied, holding up his fists and laughing.

Louis giggled. "Niall, you couldn't beat up anyone if you tried."

"Says you!" he replied jokingly, then turned back to being serious. "But seriously, that's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, and if there are any rides that look like they require too tall of a height for you, we just won't go and check, okay? We can skip some."

"Okay... Thank you, Niall. I'm glad you're my friend," the short boy told him, giving him a smile. With that, all of the kids suddenly started standing up. Louis guessed that the teacher had already finished explaining the rules and dismissed everyone without them hearing it. He didn't really mind that he didn't hear the rules because him and Niall weren't necessarily troublemakers anyways, and he doubted they'd feel the need to do anything they didn't want them to.

***

"Okay, so... What do you want to ride first?" Niall asked Louis, walking by his side with his hands in his pockets.

"Not sure... um, Ferris wheel, maybe? That's like a generic one."

"Um... sure!" Niall said, gulping. He was afraid of heights. Louis didn't notice his fright, so he just smiled and walked toward the ride without hesitation. Niall, however, trailed slightly behind.

"C'mon, slowpoke," Louis said with a laugh, grabbing Niall's arm and dragging him quickly to the Ferris wheel.

***

Louis looked over at Niall, who was sitting next to him as they both rode the Ferris wheel.

He didn't look so good.

"Ni, are you okay?" Louis asked, looking over at his best friend hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, of course!" Niall replied, trying to look as happy as possible. He almost had Louis convinced, but then he suddenly frowned and held his stomach.

"You're not okay. What's wrong?" Louis said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Niall sighed. "I'm afraid of heights, and... the Ferris wheel is the worst one more that. I'm okay with riding all of the other rides because they don't affect me as much, but this one really bothers me because I have to sit out and look everywhere from up high for a really long time."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? We wouldn't have rode it!"

"I just... I didn't want to disappoint you by depriving you of any rides. I'm sorry. I've ruined everything."

And with that, Niall suddenly burped and then he was vomiting all over Louis' shirt.

***

Niall ended up having to picked up by his parents and going home. Now, Louis would be alone for the rest of the trip. Perfect chance for him to get made fun of by all the other students. And he had vomit all over his favorite shirt. Thanks a lot, Niall.

One of the teachers that he didn't even have in class was currently asking one of the workers had any clothes he could change into. The guy was really tall and muscular, making Louis weak at his knees.

His name tag said, "Hello. My name is LIAM."

"I still have my last shirt that we used to work in before we got new shirts, so he can wear that. And I can probably scrounge up some shorts in his size."

Louis could feel how red his face was, and it was all just because the guy was so handsome that he was basically swooning.

"Alright, kid. Just follow him," the teacher told him before walking away and letting Liam handle it.

"Follow me, beautiful," Liam said with a wink and turned around to walk toward the tent that the staff got dressed in.

Louis almost choked at the word 'beautiful' but followed him anyways, almost losing his balance many times. Him walking in front of him was seriously the most attractive thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly, Louis was praying that when they got in the tent, Liam would rip all of his clothes off of him and pin him down on the ground.

However, that didn't happen. Liam walked over to his locker and opened it, pulling out a red shirt with a pocket on it and handing it to Louis. "It may be a little too big on you."

Louis gulped and nodded, grabbing the shirt and looking around for a place to change. 

"We all change in front of each other, so you'll have to change here," Liam said to Louis before leaning up against the lockers. 

Louis didn't say anything, and just pulled his shirt off, revealing his small torso. Liam licked his lips and walked over to Louis, standing behind him and resting his hand on his hips. Louis froze.

"You don't talk much, do you? Huh, gorgeous?" Liam breathed out. "What's your name?"

Louis felt the breath on his neck and shuddered, basically melting on the inside. "L-Louis."

"Hmm..." 

With that, Liam smirked and pulled away from the small boy, leaning against his locker. "Mine's Liam."

"I-I know... Not-not that I stalk you or anything!" Louis panicked, widening his eyes and gesturing his hands in a 'no way' motion with bright red cheeks. "It's-it's on your name tag... Sorry."

The older male let out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement at how Louis was reacting to the whole situation. "Calm down, kid, I figured you saw it."

Louis seemed to relax at that and nodded, pulling the shirt that the other male had gotten for him over his head. He was a bit disappointed that Liam had teased him and pulled away so quickly before, so he wasn't bothering to keep his shirt off any longer. There was no point in it. 

"Okay, well... th-thank you," he mumbled with his head down, before quickly walking away from Liam and leaving the tent. He couldn't handle feeling like his cheeks were going to burn off of his face. 

***

By the end of the day, Louis had walked by the ride that Liam was stationed at about ten times. He was just too nervous to walk over there. It was one of those rides that required a certain height, and he didn't want to end up embarrassing himself in front of Liam by not being tall enough to ride it. He could possibly also be made fun of by other people if they noticed it. 

Eventually, Liam looked over to see Louis pacing back and forth and ended up asking a coworker to watch his station, using the excuse that he just really needed a break. Thank goodness one of the nice ones was around. 

Louis suddenly was stopped, feeling a pair of large hands on his shoulders. He let out a sharp breath, darting his head over to the side to see if Liam was still at the ride that he was debating getting on, and no, he wasn't. He quickly turned around and stepped back, seeing him in front of him.

"Louis, was it? What are you doing?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow to question him.

"Uh... I'm just... you know... Nothing!" Louis squeaked. "It wasn't me!" 

"What?"

"Nothing..." he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground with fiery red cheeks. 

"Were you afraid to go on the ride?" Liam asked, gesturing to the ride that he was stationed at just a few seconds ago. 

"Uh, no-... I mean, yeah! Yeah, that was it!" Louis blurted out. That worked, right? It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either. He was wanting to get on the ride because Liam was stationed there, but he was afraid to go over to the ride in fear of not being tall enough. 

"Well, why is that? It's not that big deal of a ride," he told him, tilting his head to the side and looking over, before seeing the height requirement sign right in front of the entrance to the right. " _Oh_. I see."

Louis blushed as he realized that the other noticed the sign, looking down at the ground and clamping his hands together. Prepare for utter shame.

"That's okay, Louis. Don't worry about it, okay? I honestly don't think you're tall enough, but don't let one ride ruin your time here. Ride some other stuff, don't just stand around pacing back and forth in front of this one. Come on. I'll ride something with you," Liam told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the other ride.

"Huh?" Louis yelped, stumbling over feet as the other male suddenly started pulling him away. "What ride are we riding?"

"Well, it's almost closing time, and the best ride to ride at this later time is the Ferris wheel. Then, you see all the lights from the carnival perfectly. It's lovely, honestly. I know you already rode it, but it would still be fun," Liam said, dropping the other male's arm and hoping that he would just continue to follow him from there. 

Louis nodded and quickly sped up a bit to catch up to Liam and stand next to him. He could feel his heart racing now. He was going to be riding the Ferris wheel with _Liam_. He knew he had just met him, but he felt weak in the knees when he was around him. He was glad he'd just be sitting on a Ferris wheel with him. Then he wouldn't have to fear accidentally falling over while talking to him if he knees gave out. "Okay," was all he said. 

The pair ended up making their way onto the Ferris wheel, and Louis hadn't made eye contact with him at all. He was just sitting with his hands placed on his lap and his head turned in the other direction. Liam, on the other hand, was looking at Louis with a smirk. He knew that Louis must have liked him a bit, considering the way he had acted around him since he had first saw him. 

"So, Louis, how old are you?" Liam asked.

"Huh?" Louis breathed out, slowly turning his head over to him. "I-I'm 15. I'm a freshman." 

"Oh, really? I actually already finished school. I graduated last year, and this is my gap year. I've just been working at the carnival to get some money." Liam was shocked. He didn't expect Louis to be that young. He did look very young, and he acted it too, but for some reason, he just thought he wouldn't be 15. He figured he'd be in high school, but not a _freshman_. 

"Woah, that's... _woah_ ," Louis mumbled, looking away again and changing his gaze down to his fingers, which were fiddling together awkwardly. "I have a long time until that."

"You do. Do you want my number?" Liam said bluntly. What? He liked younger guys. 

Louis squeaked and flinched, accidentally shaking the Ferris wheel a bit. Then he panicked because he was moving it too much and held his hands against the seat tightly while also trying to catch his breath. 

"Hey, calm down. It was just a question. And the Ferris wheel isn't going to break," Liam told him, reaching over and resting his hand against Louis'.

Louis squeaked again and pulled his hand away quickly, holding it to his chest and looking at the other male with fear in his eyes before slowly trying to calm down. "Yes," he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Yes?" Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh, yes. Give me your phone. I'll put it in."

Louis nodded, shifting a little to get his phone out of his back pocket. His hand was shaking a bit, so he was afraid that he was going to drop it, but he was going to risk it to be able to get the other male's phone number. This was the closest he had ever been to being in a relationship. 

Liam grabbed the small boy's phone and opened up the contacts folder to add himself. "Just text me later and let me know it's you," he told him with a smile, sliding the phone into the much smaller hand. 

" _Okay_ ," he whispered, holding the phone tightly and looking down at Liam's phone number with a small smile forming on his lips. 

And that was how Louis ended up getting his first boyfriend.

***

**okayyy, i apologize if this chapter sucks, but i was having some trouble getting things going near the end. however, i hope you all still enjoyed it. thank you for reading!!  
**

**also, i know that louis probably is tall enough to ride basically any ride. in this fic, he is about 5'2" and that's still enough, but for the sake of the fic, these rides have more requirements, i suppose. it's all in good fun.**


End file.
